kalos adventure
by shiny Oshawatt
Summary: ash Gary Serena clemont Bonnie and calem were invited by professer oak to come to pallet town for his Pokemon summer academy Paul and all his friends we're invited to attend
1. gary reunion

it was a snowy day and serena clemont bonnie ash and Pikachu had just arrived at the snowbell city Pokemon center for a rest

man it cold ot feels colder then snowpoint city that in sinnoh right ash Clement said yeah i reminber the gym leader clear as day thair her name waa candice she a ice type gym leader

at the time i was olny traveling with 2 other people dawn and Brock

Brocks mom told me he somewhere in kalos when i called his house last

they soon walked in to the Pokemon center

hi am weclome to the Pokemon center a male voice said

 _ash reconized the_ voice brock is that you

ash it's good to see you again what bring you kalos

you know the leauge and my last gym is here

well we should catch up after my shift

so that was brock yeah he use to falls over any pretty girl im shocked he didn't fall over serena ash Serena outside on the battlefield

oh they walked out on the battlefield hey serena who that your talking too ash saw a fammiler spikey haired brunette boy serena was flirting with him

 _she was just doing it so ash would notice her_

GARY IS THAT YOU

yeah in the fleah ashy-boy

i told you dont call me that

 _ash had a major crush on gary and he wanted gary so bad but ash had his reasons why he hasn't made a move yeat_

why are you back in kalos well i just got back fro geosench town with some Blastoisenite and gramps told me this was your last stop before the kalos leauge so i thought i could see you and we could test out our new power plus dora need the mega evloution data

sure gary i would be happy to help

come on out Blastoise a gleam of light came out and out poped the water starter gary attached the megastone ro Blastoise

wait i have a idea ash ran inside the Pokemon center

 _3 minutes later_

im back what took you so long ashy

i needed a Pokemon from your grandpa

Charizard i choose you ash threw the pokeball and a gleam of light came out out poped the fire flying type

clemont can you ref sure

this battle will be 1 on 1 and the battle will be over when eatier side Pokemon are unable to battle further more this will be a mega battle so both traniners must mega evloue thair Pokemon at the start of the match

battle begain

Charizard mega evlouve

ash places his finger on his keystone and light spread to Charizard megastone soon Charizard changed in to Charizard x he was a dragon fire type now

Blastoise mega evlouve gary touched his rist weee his keystone was the light went to Blastoise megastone soon Blastoise just had one big cannon

ash you cam have the first move

use dragon rage

doge it Blastoise

fly up Charizard and use draco medor

Blastoise couldn't escape

Blastoise are you ok Blastoise soon got up Blastoise use water Gun

doge it ok Charizard let's finish this use dragon claw

Blastoise is unable to battle the winner is Charizard

Charizard return

Blastoise return

 _gary also had a serect cruah on ash ever since johto and ash mom even told him that ash had a crush on him and also told him about ash problem that he had female hormones_ _and he had some female body parts like breast and stuff Gary didn't care he loved ash for who he was boy or girl_

hey ash that was a great battle yeah same hey i am going to go find out were the kalos leauge will be taking place

so gary we never introduce our sevleva im Bonnie and this is squshie and dedenna wow this is a new Pokemon on me im clemont nice to meet you and you meet serena yeah she imstresting all right

ash walked back outside hey nurse joy said the kalos leauge isn't for another 5 months so ash we're are you going to train somewhere in kalos but i will worry about that after I get my next bage

 _gary sparked a idea his family owned a house in kalos in anistar city_

hey i am going to go call my grandpa

soon gary came back hey why not train in anistar city gramps has a house thair and said we can use it the olny person thair right now is my twin brother green

ash you remember red and green use to be rivals before we even became rivals

boy do i

that sounds great gary wait us yup mind if i help you out not at all gary

is everyone ok going back to anistar city everyone agreed

soon they went inside to get out of the cold

hey ash can we talk later sure gary anything particular no we just need to talk ok

 **later that evening...**

brock was off from work and was hanging arond with serena clemont bonnie gary and his best friend ash so ash last time i saw you was when we parted in kanto to go our seprate ways yeah then i went to unova and met iris and cilan but aftwards i came home your mom said you left for a new region it was called kalos that how i found out about kalos wow ash im off tommrow it would be like old times if i could watch your battle sure thing brock it would really be like old times if i had some of your cooking sure thong buddy i can make some homemade brock stew and ill make some special Pokemon food for Pikachu and everyone else Pokemon

so ash how did you and brock

meet Serena asked well he is the formmer gym leader of the pewter city gym hey ash can we talk uh sure gary guys me and gary are going too go get hot chocolate for everyone we will be back

soon ash walked outside and joined Gary

so ash i know about your sercet you do yeah your mom told me

 _ash thought now gary wont feel the same_ way

ash she told me you we're born with both male and female parts you have breast and you have female hormones

 _ash thought there went his chance of dateing gary_

oh she did are you mad i kept it from you no not at all i understand but i asked you walk with me for another reason

 _they soon stoped_

ash i am inlove with you have been since in johto i was hiding these feeling while i saw you in sinnoh i still feel this way to this day please say something

oh gary o feel the same way i love you too i have been waiting to hear thay for so long

gary pulled ash in for a kiss so gary your ok with my body parts hey they still work the same right yeah except i get horny in the middle of the night sometimes

that is a easy fix let get back with the hot chocolate they soon got back to the Pokemon center here everyone hot chocolate

brocks famous stew is ready you guys will love Brock's cooking

serean took a bite of brocks stew

mmmm this is yummy thair more i made plenty so brock have you herd from dawn may orax or even misty well misty yeah she been asking have i ran in to you and i am going back to help her with some stuff in cerulean citu in 2 days then i will be going to anistar city how about may or dawn nope haven't herd from them buti herd max got his first Pokemon

soon everyone ate up man im stuffed im tired soon everyone went to bed

 **the next morning...**

ash was already awake and he was excited to earn his 8 and finial kalos gym bage ash decided to give gary something so he walked over to gary bed and got in his bed

 _ash made sure nobody was awake before he got in gary bed_

ash gave gary a kiss to wake him up soon gary woke up and felt someone lips on his owns

Gary pulled away from the kiss and saw ash

morning ashy good morning why did you crwal in my bed oh i wanted to wake you

why don't we go eat sure ill get dressed

soon both ash and gary got dressed and went to go eat

 **later..**

Serena bonnie and clemont were awake it was olny 9 in the morning guys we need to wait on brock before we go to the gym soon brock arrived sorry im late guys lets go

oh ashy-boy we're the gym _ash stopped in his tracks_

i have no idea

i know we're to take you guys brock said they walked out of the Pokemon center

Pikachu had on a small winter jacket

thairs the gym brock ponited it a ice type gym brock said

everyone was walking in to the gym

i would like to challenge this gym please make the Necessary preparation before coming in soon the gang walked in to the gym

i would like to challenge you to a battle

well then i accept

here hold this ash handed serena his coat

classic ash he's getting fired up Brock said I've olny battled ash never seen him battle gary said

this battle will be 3 on 3 and further more olny the challnger can substitute Pokemon ready

battle begain

Charizard i choose you ash threw the pokeball and a gleam of light came out out came the flying fire type

vanillite lets go the gymleader threw the pokeball a gleam of light came out out pop the ice type

the challenger will get the first move

use fire spin

doge it

now use hale

 _hey what that Serena said that hale valliate special abblitey it cause dammage to the appont_

use dragon tale

hit vanilite directly ..

use ice bean

Charizard is unable to battle vanilite wins

Charizard return

Pikachu i choose you

pika p

use quick attack

use ice beam

Pikachu jump up and use iron tale

 _it a classic ash stragity_

now use thunder bolt

vanilite is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner

ok here my next Pokemon

obomasnow

it a obomasnow it doesn't matter i will still win

Pikachu use elctro ball

use ice beam

now Pikachu

Pikachu is unable to battle obomasnow is the winner

ash walks on to the felid to pick Pikachu up rest buddy

my last Pokemon

halaucha let's go

luchha

use hi jump kick

haluchea high jump kick missed

 _when a high jump kick misses it causes dammage to yourself brock said_

 _use ice beam_

no haluchaea

uchaa

can you still battle

use x sizzor

well use ice shard

halaucha is unable to battle the victor is the gymleader

you may come back anytime to challenge me

 _ash was a little upset he had never seen a gym leader beat him with olny two Pokemon_

soon they were back at the Pokemon center brock here please take good care of them i will buddie

hey ash are you ok yeah im just fine

 **later that evening..**

ash left without telling anyone he even left his pokeballs behind but gary saw he was depressed from the battle he had earlier

soon everyone was getting worried about ash why he wasn't back yeat and it was almost dark

i will go look for him after all we did grow up together you guys did Serena said yeah my last name is oak and i do live next door to the guy dont worry ill talk some since in to ash

i will be back gary grabbed his backpack and was walking out wait let me go too

no serena listen if i am not back by morning come find me useing this gary threw serena a Pokeball please trust me

let's go Arcanine

i promise i will find ash

Umbreon return

Arcanine extreme speed

gary was serching for olny 5 minuits until he saw a boy in a blue coat

stop here girl

soon Gary walked ovet to ash

hey why did you leave the Pokemon center

gary saw tears in ash eyes i have never been beaten that hard before i feel like giving up

gary looked at ash shut up you won't give up till the very end reminber ash i will be right by your side

gary soon kissed ash garynotice the wind was picking up ash i don't think we will make it back to the Pokemon center we need to find a cave

 _ash felt safe with gary he trusted gary_

come on

Arcanine return

soon they found a cave that was big enof for both of them and it even had othor conting caves

gary im cold gary pulls ash closer to him you feel better ash smiled

 _but what they didn't know ash female hormones would soon kick in_

gary looked at his phone to see if he had service but he didn't but it was almost midnight ash was asleep next to him

gary soon felt ash move ash eye's flutterd open

he saw gary next to him but he also had a wetness down in his boxers

hey gary i will be back um ok

 _gary had no idea what ash was upto_ ash walkd alittle farter bsck so gary coudent see him but he still saw the way to get out

ash unbuckle his belt and pulled down both his pants and boxers ash felt the cool breeze on his privite area ash layed down and soon started to play with his moist wet clit

he rubed the outside for awhile ash let out a few mones not loud enough. for gary to here soon ash silped his finger inside himself he let out a loud mone

gary herd a mone

 _he thought for a sec could ash really be doing that right now_

soon he herd another one so gary went to investigate he saw as was in his eyesight

ash was rubbing himself off Gary was getting hard

uhh ash

 _ash got nervous_

ash you got horny yeah sometimes i can't help it ash was reaching for his pants gary stoped him

don't even think about it mister gary soon kissed ash ash was enjoying this soon gary wisperd n his ear and said well then i think i can help if you wan

yes please ash said in a girly voice

ok but what do i get in return you can fuck me any way you want to give it to me

 _gary liked the sound of that_

soon gary pulled off ash pants and placed a finger on ash moist wet and hairless clit he was teaseing the outside of it until he bought his face to the clit gsry started to lick even stuck one of his long fingers inside of him ash yelled

 _ash was loveing every minute of this_

fuck gary moree Gary obeyed ash was pushing Gary head down

 _gary knew ash wanted him to do more_

soon gary took his face away and added another finger

YESS GARY RIGHT THAIR

ohh yes gary

ash yelped im going to cum ash came on Gary fingers

soon gary pulled his fingers out and licked ash cum off his fingers

gary pulles ash in for a kiss ash tasted himself in gary mouth gary broke the kiss ash wispers in gary ear lets go all the way please

ash soom took his shirt off even took of the thing that was help hiding his breast

ash how do you hide thoes oh i bind them that why i nevee change infront of anyone

ash got down on his knees and was unbuttoning gary purple pants along with his boxers soon gary ercton was exposed

ash gripped gary harden member with two hands and soon was pumping gary harden member ash soon bought the tip into his mouth

gary bite down on hia bottom lip so no mones woud escape

soon ash was sucking on just the tip ash glared up at gary and he saw gary bitting down on his bottom lip

soon ash took more of his soon to be lover in to his mouth gary soon let out a growl

ash was sucking harder and faster

 _gary thought why is ash so good at this_

soon gary was almost to his limit

Gary let out a mone im cumming gary came inside ash mouth ash swolled it

gary pulled his member out of ashes mouth but gary was still hard

come here ashy

gary took off ash lacey blue bra and started to play with his erect nipples soon it was time for the main event

gary layed down _ash aready knew what to do_

soon ash got ontop gary placed his harden member on the outside of his moist wet clit and was soon pushing in

oh fuck ash said

ash your so tight soon gary was all the way in gary looked at ash

ash gave gary a nood soon gary started to thrust inside ash ash let out a small mone gary was still thrusting slowly inside ash until

gary go faster pleases

gary obeyed and thrusted faster and faster

fuck gary yes _gary knew ash liked it_ give me more gary

soon gary was deep inside ash fuck gary this feels soo good ash was screaming gary name

soon gary was on the verge of his climax and so was ash

fuck gary i am going to cum so am i ash I don't care cum inside me ash mone loud and released on Gary's member soon gary shot hit sperm inside ash

gary pulled _gary kissed ash and looked at how happy he was_

gary looked at his phone it waa now 4 am hey ash put on your clothes ao you don't freeze soon gary put back on his boxers and panta and ash put back on his bra and binder his shirt and jacket along with hia boxers and pants

 **early the next morning...**

serena were you up all night brock asked his new friend yeah im just worries about gary and ash

ash has been is worst situation believe me i travled with him for almost 5-6 years i reminber the time team mama and team aqua locked hin up because Pikachu bonded with the red orb and it use to summon one of the legandery Pokemon and then thair was that time team galatic tryed to make a new world in sinnoh by takeing over the 3 legandery pokemon and thair was also this timw that ash almost died for Pikachu

wow you guys sure have had alot of adventure and memory together why stop traveling together

honestly i don't know i could of stayed on my journey to be a Pokemon doctor with ash i have no idea why i choose to go my separate way

soon Serena told Brock the truth. well me and ash have known each other since we're little kids i use to live in pallet town until my mom job caused me to move away wow

serena don't worry they will be back

soon Brock saw ash and gary you guys are back yeah gary had to talk some since in to me im fine now and im ready for some special training and will be ready to rechallange the snowbell gym but first i will be changing my team around

 **to be continued**


	2. anistar city

**chapter** **2**

ash was fired up for his gym battle the next day but for now he needed to switch his team around gary sugested he do soo so he did

thanks professor bye

ash kept Pikachu he got his infernape his septile,his nottowl,his Oshawatt,and had professor oak send quliva over

hey gary i took your advice and switched my team around can you help me train

sure ash

both ash and gary joined Serena Bonnie and clemont on the battlefield so i switched my team around bur i didn't keep Charizard i wanna use inferape quliva and Pikachu

well let do some training gary said soon the boys we're training like thair was no tommrow

 **later that evening..**

ash had just finished with his training and felt confident the boys came inside

hey guys all done with training Serena said yeah i am i can't wait to challenge the gym tomorrow

excuse me are you ash kechum yes i am this was Left at the front desk for you

it a box

 _it was a medium size box_

soon ash opend the box

hey look thairs 2 cards

 **card 1**

dear _ash this is for you you recently turned 17 i am sorry i can't be thair in person i will try to come visit soo love youe mom and dad_ amazing a new phone

gary this is for you

 **card 2**

gary _i thought you might need the keys to the house i also pit you some new clothes inside this package and please be nice to your brother -love gramps_ amazing i got new clothes

soon brock met up with everyone hey guys hi Brock

hey ash im leaving for Kanto tomorrow morning hey Brock can you stop by my house and get me some clothes please sure thing but i will see all of you in anistar city

 **a day later..**

ash won his snowbell gym and was overexcited

ash are you happy yeah i am well we should leave for anistar city we aready cheaked out of the Pokemon center true and everything well it will olny take us a few hours if we take route 24

 **3 hours later..**

Serena gary ash bonnie and Clement are back in anistar city come on guys gary said soon they reached the oak house

it big well we olny have 5 rooms but my brother is here so someone will have to share a room or sleep on the couch

gary we can share a room it will be lime when we're little sure thing

gary unlocks the door

YO GREEN YOU HERE

in the back yard

gary was tackled by his Umbreon ok girl. sorry i have olny been gone for 2 days

pika p

green walked in to the living room to see ash well hi everyone im green

hi ash nice to see you again hey green

these are my friends hi im Serena bonnie my name im clemont nice to meet you

well green room is downstairs my room and the rest are upstairs so let's go everyone walks upstairs geren pulls gary aside

hey did you tell ash yeah we even had sex wow you said ypu wouldn't take it that far it wasn't my idea did you send dora the data on Mega evloution yeah i did she said to write it up as well yeah she told me the same thing

GARY ash yelled we will talk later ok

gary soom walked upstairs ok my room is that one and serena you can take the room across the hall bonnie you can take the one alittle further down the hallway and clemont you can sleep in the room next to mine ash walked in gary room wow you're room is big yeah it is i keep clothes here to

i asked Brock to bring me some of mine ok well green room is downstairs

knock knock

come in oh sorry gary I didn't know you we're changing well yeah green what up dora needed me at the lab will be back in the morning buy food for the house and write up the paperwork don't forget i won't don't worry you can count on me

hey why did you need Brock to get you some clothes well Brock is the othor person that knows about my serect and before you even ask no we didn't fuck

he just saw me undresaing one day when we're camping out plus the bra i have on is worn out i need a few new ones

ash herd his phone go off

 ** _incoming call from mom_**

 _hi honey_

oh hi mom

 _dear brock said you need some clothes_

yeah i need a few bras _ash said embarrassingley_ and some underwear and send my Pikachu pajamas and my Umbreon one please _ash wisperd in to the phone_

 _ok dear will do anything else_

yeah can you pack something girly stuff like 2 skirts and a couple shirts and my black wig please mom

 _ok dear be safe_

ash who was that on the phone oh my mom she was asking why brock was at the house and i told her

 _truth be told gary herd the whole conversation_

gary grabed his laptop off his desk and walked downstairs

ash followed him hey gary what up did you here any of what i told my mom

actually yeah and it's natrul aah was alittle embaressed

hey let go to the store later green said he needed to stock up on food

ok Gary we're the bathroom thair one in my room

ok i want to shower ok ash

aah was walking back upstairs and back into gary room ash walked in to the restroom and saw how nice it was aah turned on the shower and got undressed and stepped in the shower

 _ash was thinking about what happen in the cave with gary how he loved every moment of pleasure and licking and touching gary did to him and he wanted more moment like that with gary_

but soon a noise snapped ash out of his daydream

ash turned the shower off and wrapped a towl around him and walked in to the bedroom ash saw gary

hey gary what wrong oh nothing ashy

 _gary was looking for a t shirt and didn't notice ash in just a towl_

soon gary looked up and saw ash wrapped in just a towl

 _gary was speechless_

gary are you ok

 _gary was getting turned on_

yeah im fine get dressed and we can go to the store gary walked out of the room

 _gary loved ash he could never see ash hurt_

soon ash walked downstairs in his normal kalos outfit im ready

hey guys were are you going clemont asked green need me to stalk up on food so to the store

we're are the girls oh out back

ok tell them we will be back

 **later that** **evening...**

ash and gary we're back from the store and gary was makeing dinner

hey gary do you wanwant some helo Serena asked no but thanks i got it you can make breakfast if green not awake

he just likes his eegs a ceritin way

sure serena smiled at him

ash herd a knock on the door ill get it

it was Brock

hey gary how does brock onow you're adreass oh i texted him it so he could drop your clothes off

here your mom packed everything including extrea you know what

and she even packed your laptop

amazing thanks Brock anytime bye guys

yes my mom sent my laptop ash why did you need your laptop gary asked

oh well dawn max may iris cilan and misty have been nagging me how i don't keep in touch so i told my mom to put my laptop in the suitecase so i can vido call them

oh

 _Serena got worried he mentioned alot of female names fould they be his ex girlfriend_

ash opend his laptop and tuened it on

ash saw a email from his brother

to:ash

from: _red_

 _mom told me you we're in a region called kalos amazing and she also told me you earnes tou final bage i am so proud of you i hope to see you at the kalos leuage i will be thair cheering for you_

 _-love your brother red_

ash saw the email he hated how him and his brother left things he decided to call his brother

 _would you likw to face timw red kechum_

 _yes_

 _no_

ash clicked yes

hey ash who are you calling Serena asked

um

ash walked in the kitchen so he wouldn't be questioned

 _hello_

hi red i got your email

 _good how is everything_

great it amazing

 _ash im sorry we never should of fought about a stupid Pokemon battle_

yeah it was really stupid

 _ash you will always be my big brother_

i know i love with you dummy

 _gary smiled because him and green ise too be like that_

 _ill call when i can bye_

so how's red oh good well ash im glad you guys made up yeah me too

Serena soon walked into the kitchen

hey ash who were you talking to truth be told

 _Serena got scared_

my younger brother i called him bcz he sent me a email

oh ok

 _that was a close one serena thought_

 **later that night..**

ash waa laying on the couch he was hungery

 _ash was wondering what they had to snack on_

ash walks into the kitchen to look for something gary was walking downstairs from taken a shower gary saw ash reaching for the snack cakes

but he was too short

hey ash you just ate not a good odea why don't you come upstairs ok gary

 _ash blushed_

both ash and gary we're walking upstairs and ash needed to change

 _but ash was going to have somw fun with gary first_

hey gary are you ok with me changeing in front of you

ash that was a stupid question

ash soon took off his shirt and unbinded his breast and ash took of his bra

 _gary was just stareing at ash and he was a little turned on_

soon ash looked threw the suitecase and saw his mom packed not olny some giel cloths but girly pajamas

but ash pulled out his Umbreon pajamas

and he unbuckle his belt and took off his pants and he put on the pajamas

and zipped them up

he looked over at gary hey gary is something wrong

 _gary wanted to feel all over his body again_ _and just make love to him once again_

hey ash we can cuddle if you want sure Gary I'd like that

 _ash was trying to get as close to gary as he could_

soon gary turned on the tv and put it on ash favorite show they we're watching scooby-doo soon ash cuddled up to gary

ash fell asleep so gary turned the tv off it was almost 12 goodnight night ashy he kissed him on the head

 **the next morning...**

ash woke up it was 7:30 and he was in the mood for some morning pove makeing he saw gary was in the restroom gary soon came out of the restroom

morning sleepy head good morning ash said gary soon got back in bed and was ready to go back to sleep until

wait gary don't go back to sleep

why not ash it pretty early i bet you nobody awake i have a idea of what could pass the time

ash slowely unziped his pajamas and he stoped at his midsection

 _gary was completely turned on right now_

well come here then ash walked to gary side of the bed and gary then pulled ash in to the bed

gary started kissing ash ash was enjoying in and soon ash was on the bottom

ash broke the kiss

what if someone hears us

ash don't worry about that ok nobody will hear us trust me

gary pulled ash back in for a kiss soon gary was pulling the top of ash pajamas off _gary thought since it was a once peace it was sexy_

soon ash c sized breast were exposed and gary took one in his mouth and waa twirling the other one around

ash let out a mone gary was teaseing his nipple soon gary stopped

and was unzipping his pajamas alittle further gary was placeing kisses all over ash stomach gary soon gary took off his shirt and kissed ash

ash got up to get out of his pajamas

woon ash was just in some boxers

gary pulled his lover close and kissed him and soon was running hos hand down ash boxers and gary felt ash wet clit

ahh wet already are we gary pulled off ash boxers

gary soon places a finger on ash moist wet clit and startes to rub it

ash let out a mone soon gary finger slipped in his clit he yelped in plesure

gary was thrusting his finger inside of him but ntil he bought his face closer to his wet clit amd he started to eat him out and was fingering him at the same time ash let out a loud mone

gary more

gary was suxking on his clit even more and soon added another finger and was thrusting harder and faster inside of him

soon ash couldn't take much more of it ash let out a mone

i am going to cum ash came all over gary race and finger's

gay took his face and fingers away from ash clit and soon gary pulled ash in for a kiss ash could taste himself inside gary mouth

they broke the kiss and ash started to get to work ash pulled down gary pants it was easy because they were pajamas pants and soon pulled down his boxers and Ash saw gary fully erect member he got down on his knees and grabed gary member with both hands and he was pumping it a few times

until he took the tip into his mouth and started to suck on the tip and ash soon took somemore of gary member in to his mouth gary was bitting down on his bottom lip so no mone woud escape

soon ash was sucking harder and faster gary growled in plesure

 _gary never felt like this before not even with his last lover_

gary yelled im cumming

gary came inside of ash mouth ash couldn't swollow it all

soon it was time for the main event

ash got back on the bed and Gary followed him ash waa on the botton gary grabed his harden member and started to tease his clit alittle until he started to slide inside ash yelled but soon calmes down

gary was thrusting slowely inside him

gary go faster please

gary obeyed

gary started to thrust faster and faster and faster

until he was almost to his limit

hey gary can i ride you sure ash gary pulled out and soon ash got ontop gary slide his member back inside ash started to bounce up and down on his member until ash couldn't take much more of this

fuck yes gary incant take much more

ash was rideing gary so hard

ohh shit i am going to cum aah came all over Gary member

fuck i am going to come too gary soon came inside ash

soon gary pulled out of ash and ash cuddled up to gary and they both fell asleep

 **downstairs...**

green just walked in from a long all nighter at the sayta lab on cinnabar island green also noticed nobody was awake so he decided to just sleep on the couch he was to tired to walk to his room so he fellasleep on the couch about a hour later serena woke up and was walking downstairs she saw someone on the couch

soon ash woke up and reminber what happened earlier that morning

he got um and got dressed he saw gary was just starting to wake up

 **to be continued**


	3. chapter 3

serena was making breakfast and ash and gary were in the other room and green was still asleep on the couch

hey we're can we train why not at the pole center gary said well that a good idea

hey Serena gary yelled

yes what are you going to do today well my brother coming to challange his final gym and it the anistar gym and i want you guys to meet him

ok is he at the Pokemon center yeah he is why don't me and gary go get him so we can have breakfast with him

that a good idea ill call him and tell him i am sending you

gary lets go i want some alone time with you ash wisperd to gary ash and gary soon walk out of the house and they were walking to the Pokemon center

so im sorry about this morning ash said why are you sorry ash i enjoy when we do thing's like that

 _ash smiled_

ash got a text from serena

 ** _serena_**

 _my brother name is calem_

serena said her brother name is calem

soon they got to the Pokemon center

hi and weclome to the Pokemon center

hi nurse joy is a giy named brock here

yes he doesn't start his shoft for another two hours he is out back on the battlefield and a giy named calem we're friends of his sister

he is also out on the battlefield thanks

gary i will catch up i wanna switch my team around

ash walks to the video phone and dials professor oak

rottomm

hi professor

 _why hello ash_

professor i would like ro switch my team around again

 _ahhh what 5 would you like_

Charizard,squrtile,septile,leevaney, galie

 _i will send them right away good talking to you ash but i need time to get your squrtile_

ok take your time

 _soon ash sent the 5 he had back to professor oak and he soon received the 5 he requested_

hey ash this is calem hi im another one of your sister friends hi im calem

brock wanna join ua for breakfast sure my shift doesn't start for another few hours

soon they left the Pokemon center ash we're Pikachu oh back at Gary's he was sleeping still so i didn't wake him up

so how do you know my sister well i live in the kanto reigon im feom pallet town

 _calem memory soon came back to him that summer when both him and serena met ash and gary_

wait your professor oak grandson right

yeah

and your red brother yeah i am wow it surw has been along time why didn't you and your sister journey together on yoir first journey i know me and my brother did

soon they reached the oak house hey guys we're back ash walked in the house with calem and brock

ash smelled food mmm im starving

gary saw his brother was still asleep on the couch calem Serena in the kitchen it right in thair

calem walked in to the kitchen hey Serena hey big bro

are you ready for your gym battle

yeah i am i can't wait to get back home and see mom weren't you planning on going to go see mom

 _she did and didn't want to see her mom_

well i wanted to stay with my friends really

Serena i understand we did start our journey late

 **upstairs..**

gary herd his phone ring

so he looked to see who it was

 ** _incoming call from gramps_**

 _gary how are you_

good Gramps what up

 _well i plann on doing the Pokemon summer academy again but i am doing a part for teen we're they can lern contest moves battling tecniques even a research part would you and ash be insterd in coming to kanto for about 2 weeks_

Gramps when do you need a answer

 _tonight_

i will let you know soon

 _thanks gary bye_

gary walks downstairs hey ash do you remember when we're kids how we went to Pokemon summer academy

do i well gramps is doing it again but he is also having a part for kids our age for people who are just starting on thair journey and he was wondering if we could come to kanto and join the fun

 _ash face litt up_

well heal yeah why don't we go see if Serena want to come and brock too

 _they walk into the kitchen_

hey serena how would you like to go back to kanto for camp

ash what are you saying well gary just got off the phone with his grandpa and he want us to join his Pokemon summer academy it olny for two weeks

really and all of you are invited

calem will you come sounds like fun to me soon clemont walks downstairs so does Bonnie

well Serena i uave to go but we're do i wanna meet after my battle

let meet here ok sounds good

soon calem walked out of the house

so guys would you wanna go to summer camp in kanto gary asked

im in it will be a chance to see how kanto changed Serena said

im in too Clement said i wanna go bonnie said

well bonnie my good friend misty and tracey will be helping professor oak with the kids your age so your in luck

well let me call my grandpa and twll him we're coming

wait we're will we stay

let me call my mom ok

ash dials his mom number

 _hello kechum resdince_

hi mom

 _oh hi honey_

mom we herd about the Pokemon summer academy and decided to attend

 _oh that great dear you know may dawn and max are coming to attend as well_

really

 _yes but how long will you be staying_

i have no idea but we might leave today sometime

 _ok dear_

so can everyone stay with us

 _oh of course i will see you soon_

my mom said it ok

serena screamed can i run home if you have a car Gary to get some clothes first off Serena we're do you live

vandervill town gary gps it it about a hour away by car well when are we leaving Serena asked we can leave today if you want i know ash want to see his mom well can we wait for my brother before we even leave yeah sure

 **one hour later...**

calem arrived at the house hey Serena im in the kitchen look i won my last bage tgat great so about earlier do you really wanna go back to kanto well yeah to go to summer camp right but the leauge

calem nurse joy said it not for another 5 months

well me and Serena uave to run home and get some stuff and tell our mom we're leaving

soon everyone loaded up in the car and they soon were in vandervill town so serena we're your house

it that one mom car is gone i wonder why

soon they got out of the car the door was locks serena unlocked the door

thair was a note

 **the note**

 _if you are reading thos serena and calem we will be moving back to kanto soon but if you can come to kanto i will be helping professor oak like i do everytimw this time of year i will explain everything when i see you guys in pallet town -love mom_

calem do you think mom is for real

i don't know bit let go get our clothes they aoon packed a small suitecase for each of them walked out of the house and soon they we're on thair way to the airport

were on latios airline

 ** _5 hours later..._**

 _they thought they landed in cerulean city but when ash and gary looked around it was not kanto_

man it feela soo good to be off that plain gary said yeah it sure does

gary was looking around and he saw places that reminded him of johto

ash look around doesn't this remind you of a past journey

ash saw they were in viliot city

ASH SCREAMED WE'RE IN THE JOHTO REGION

ash calm down we can take the train to new bark town

Serena bonnie Clement calem ash yelled

so we ended up in the johto region but kanto not far here's the plan it olny 9 am we take the train to new bark town and walk the rest of the way

soon they got on the nexy train soon they reached new bark town

it was now 10:30 hey how far to pallet town gary

well it just threw the Forrest well lets go

so ash have tou been to this region Serena askes

yeah both me and gary have I have the bages to prove it too thair at my house

about another 20 minutes passed

hey gary we should be coming up on pallet town soon yeah eoon gary saw his grandpas lab ahhh we made it weclome to pallet town

hey let go see your grandpa good idea come on guys let go see my gramps before going to ash mom house

gary walks in to the oak lab and soon hey gramps im back

MOM ash yells

hi dear weclome home

you must be ash friends

hi im Serena bonnie my name hi im calem im clemont nice to meet you

so gramps what this about a teen part of the camp

well the camp will consent of 3 thing battling cordering wich is contest and Pokemon breeding

so i called may and dawn to help out with the Pokemon contest classi

ash i want you to take part in both you and gary

ok when does it start

in two weeks it last for two weeks as well but we're calling it Pokemon summer academy because things will be changing since you and Serena went thair last bonnie would you like to attend the professor asked

i sure would

ok ash Gary you can use any of the Pokemon i have been keeping for you at my lab during the Pokemon summer acdamey wow really

yes just come to be before the days activties start and pick the 6 Pokemon you want to use

sure professor hey mom i will see you at home

ok dear me and mrmime have to run to the market

soon ash gary calem serena clemont and bonnie we're walking out of the oak lab and to ash house

they soon reached ash house ash unlocked the door ash serena bonnie Clement gary calem walked in

 _ash looked around saw his mom didn't change anything everything was still the same as when he left_

well i know red's out on a journey so clemont calem you take red's room

Serena bonnie take the guest room

and gary your in the room with me soon ash showed them thair room and told them to knock on his door if they needed anything

ans ash and gary walked to ash room ash ooend gis door and walked to his bed gary followed him

wow i have never been home for More then 4 days ash told gary

yeah i know but you're gonna be home for like 4 weeks but you can still train ash

your right gary

i love you

i love you to ashy gary i wanna take a nap i am jettlaged ash walked to his bag and grabes some basketball shorts

and put them on soon he went to go lay down

gary joined him gary was also tired gary pulled ash closee to him and gary fell asleep along with ash

 ** _2 hours later..._**

gary woke up and walked downstairs he saw it was 1 in the afternoon he saw nobody was downstairs so he asumed everyone was in thair rooms so gary walked back upstairs until he saw calem walking downstairs hey is everyone sleep

yeah Serena asleep so is Bonnie so is clemont

yeah ash is asleep well incan make us some lunch sure im starved soom gary started to cook

ash smelled food and soon woke up and walked down stairs well hey

hi i smelled food yeah i was cooking you wanna eat yes please

.gary gave ash a plate hey is my mom back

no it olny 1 plus she probably at work ash give her some time to come home ok

yeah ok ash ate up

 **later that afternoon...**

everyone eas awake ash needed to go talk to his mom

hey serena wanna come with me to my mom job sure ash i would love to gary wanna come yeah hey guys we will be back soon ash gary and Serena left the house so ash we're does your mom work oh she owns a hotel and restaurant or my grandmother use to own it before she passed and now my mom runs it what about your dad oh well he is part of the elite 4 and the chap of kanto but right now he is in hoenn hrloing steven stone the hoenn champ

they soon arrived at ash mom job

ahh aah ia soo good to see you one of delia employee said

we're is my mom she is in the restaurant haveing lunch with a woman named grace

 _Serena knew her mom was in kanto but it couldn't be her mom could it_

ill find her thanks soon ash Serena gary walked to the restaurant aah saw his mom Serena regonzized her mom right away

hey mom ash said oh hi dear did your friends get settled at the house

yeah

hi serena hi mom me and calem got your note good we're moveing back to pallet delia need a co manger and was offerd to teach kids ryhorn raceing 3 times a week in johto

wow mom really yes i bought our old house back you and calem room are set up reminber we use to live next door to delia yeah i do and professor oak offerd to give you guys kanto starter if you and calem want them ofcorse i do mom i don't know about calem

ash dear do you think you can go to the market for me sure mom here i made a list delia smiled at her son

well mom can i still stay with ash sure dear

ash have mr mime pick thoes things up ok ok mom

i will come home and make dinner for you kids but i will have to work tonight ok

ok mom ash Serena and gary soon left the hotel

wow things are coming back to me when you use to live here ash was telling Serena they are yeah you moved away a month before me and gary we're gonna start our journeys and i reminber that me you and gary and calem made a promise that we would travel together

hey i reminber that promise gary said we would always play in gramps back yard with the pokemom me you ash and calem

all this time how could i have forgotten im no saint eatier ashy-boy

 _that nickname sparked Serena memory_

hey let go to my house if i reminber we just lived next door they soon arrived at Serena house serena saw that the door was unlocked Serena saw two pokeballs on the counter

Serena threw the first pokeball in the yard a gleam of light came out out poped a ryhorn

she soon threw the second pokeball out poped out a flying type wow a ryhorn and a fleching

guys come on serena ran upstairs to look around she opend the firat room she saw the room was blue ok noo that calem room

she walked alittle further opening g the door it was the bathroom soon she saw a door afross the hall from calem room she soon opend it it was all her stuff soon she turned on the light on her dresser was a pink box she grabbed the pink box come on let go downstairs what in the box the boys ask wait and you will see

soon they we're downstairs and Serena sat the box on the table here take a look inside guys she pushes the box towards them soon ash opened the box he saw old things that use to be his thing that ash was gonna take on his journey like his first hat his dad gave him

wow i thought i lost this noo reminber we wanted to put 5 thing away each for our journey so we didn't lose them

wow you kept this this whole time yeah i did it reminded me of home soon gary looked in the box he saw his favorite t-shirt wow i forgot all about this

yeah and i put my cap in thair this one the one i am wearing right now and i even placed a who bunched of pictures in thair

 ** _to be contuied_**


	4. friends

soon ash gary and serena we're back at ash house serena had to go tell her brother that thair mom bought thair old house back and thair rooms we're set up and they no longer had to share a room

hey bonnie clemont we're calem oh he's at professor oaks wow really yeah serena your mom stoped by and she want you to meet her at professor oaks ok ill see you guys later

 ** _meanwhile upstairs..._**

so ash are we ever gonna tell the other Gary we're not hideing it reminber really yeah let see how long it takes them to figure it out ok soon gary walked downstairs ash didn't tell gary he was horny for

once so he slipped his hand under his shorts and started to tease his wet clit ash let out a mone and he slipped inside of his pussy and he was moveing his finger around to find that magical spot

 ** _downstairs.._**

hey gary what this oh ash orange island leauge trofey from the orange leauge ash soon walked downstairs in his Pikachu pajamas so Serena we're you going to stay at your house unn no my mom said it was ok that me and calem sayed with you remember wo Serena what Kanto starter did you pick

i picked a squirtle wow really i uave all 3 kanto starters amazing ash i had no idea yeah i have squirtle Bulbasaur and Charizard

amazing why did you olny evlouve your Charizard

well because it wanted to plus me and Charizard didn't always see eye to eye to be honnest Charizard was training in a place called the charisiphic vally in the johto region for awhile until i got him back in thw middlw of my unova journy thwn before i left for kalos i left him at professor oaks soon ash herd the door open

mr .mime

hi mr mime

pika pika

hi dear hi mom did you pick the groceries up i asked you to yes mom i did thair in the kitchen ok we're is everyone else

well bonnie is taken a nap clemont out back working on a inventom and gary upstairs working on some research and calem in the shower

why don't i get started on dinmer i have to be back at work in a few hours ok mom ash mom walked in to the kitchen hey i can go help your mom sure

 _hmmm i wonder what gary doing_

ash got up from the couch and walked upstairs and ash soon walked in to his room

 _ash saw gary had no ahirt om ans was wearing pajamas shorts so ash was gonna have some fun with this_

ash was trying to be as quite as he could he walked over to his dresser drawer and he geabes a peace of sexy clothing

 _gary looked out of the conner of his eye and thought what was ash up to_

hey gary can i wear one of your shirts oh sure thing here gary tossed ash a shirt

thank you

ash walked out of the room

aah walked im the restroom and took off his Pikachu pajamas

and put on the silkey black short lingerie and he put gary shirt over it

soon ash walked out of the restroom and walled back in the room

ash walked over to gary and he tapped Gary on his sholder what ash

play with me ash took off gary shirt

Gary was looking ash up and down he saw how ash didn't have on a bra and how the color of the lingerie almost matched his raven black hair

 _gary wss really turned on and thought his research can wait_

ashy do you need attention

yes i do

well come here ash walked to gary and ash kissed gary

 _i didn't know you hade something like this up your sleave gary wisperd to ash_

ash giggled yeah soon garry broke the kiss and he places his lips on ash neck gary was nibbling on ash neck ash let out a light mone gary was son going back to ash perfect pink lips and soon gary pulled ash in for a kiss while one of gary hands was running up the lingerie and gary stopped at ash nipples and started to tease them for a bit soon gary stopped kissing ash gary lifted up the lingerie to see what he was working with but ash stopped him instead ash got down on his knees and unbutton gary purple jens

ash pulled his jens down along with his boxer's gary erecton was exposed soon ash wrapped his two hands around gary's harden member and pumped it a few times and soom ash took gary tip in to his mouth and was sucking on just the tip gary was bitting down on his bottom lip ash took some more of gary into his mouth ash was sucking and bobbing on gary member soon gary let out a growl of pleasure

gary was almost to his limit

ash was sucking hard and fast and was bobbing up and down on gary member soon OMG ash im cumming gary shot hid load into ash mouth

.ash swollowed it all

 _now it your turn to be punished ashy_ _gary wispers In ash ear_

gary picks ash up and putts him on the bed and gary lifts up the lingerie and saw ash didn't have nothing underneath so gary took advantage of that moment soon gary placed a finger on ash wet clit and was rubbing the outside of it softly ash let out a soft mone

soon gary bought his face to his clit and started to lick away ash was loveing every minute of this he pushed gary head down to try to go deeper gary sliooed his finger inside

ash yelled in pleasure oh fuck gary yess more more gary i want more

gary soon took his face away and stuck another finger insidr of his clit

oh fuck gary I'm going to cum I'm going to cumm

ahhh fuckk imm cummming

ash came all ovwr gary two fonger soongary stuck his finger in his moth sucked on then and tooked them out he pulled awh in for a kiss ash could tast himself inside of gary mouth

soon gary waa ready to enter ash gary member was rubbing on the outside of aah wer and juicy clit ash let out a small mone garh startes to push inside ahhh fuck soon gary was all the way in

gary was thrusting slowley and slowely and slowely

GARY FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER

gary obeyed

gary was thrusting faster and faster and faster

oh yes gary i love you oh fuck yes more give it all to me yess yess ahhhhh fuck meeeee

gary was thrusting faster and faster until he felt his climax coming oh fuck ash i am going to cum give it to me gary please

gary shot his sperm inside ash soon ash came on gary member gary pulled out

i needed that ashy yeah i know

 **downstairs**...

are ash and gary still upstairs yes mrs kechum well i will go get them boys dinner ready

 _we're coming mom_

soon ash and gary we're downstairs mmm mom that smells yummy ot should i made all your favorite and i made plentey so eat as much as you like dear ou and hun tommorow professor oak want to see you serena calem clemont and gary to talk about the Pokemon summer academy

what time mom oh around noonish and brocks back home he's coming from pewter city tommrow and may dawn and may are coming up tommrow as well wow amazing I can't wait to see them we're are they staying

at my hotel professor oak paying for them to stay well dear i have to get back to the hotel i will see you when you wake up yeah ok bye mom

so ash who are dawn may and max Serena clemont and bonnie asked

well may and max are the people me and brock travled around with while in hoennand again when we got back to kanto so i chan challenge the battle frontier and so may can enter Pokemon contest i met may in little routw town in the hoenn rwgion Pikachu fried her bike buth a move he no longer uses but she is this amazing coordinator and her brother knows alot about Pokemon thair dad is a gym leader in pettlburg city

ash what are Pokemon contest well you have two rounds the first round is we're you present your Pokemon alot like the free style round in a Pokemon showcase

and the second round is about style and grace but you have to show off thair stylish movea in a contest battle that last five minutes and you have to try to take your apponients ponits away with a flashey move if you win you earn a contest ribbin if you win up to 5 ribbiona you can compete in the grand festival it alot like the Pokemon leauge but for coordinaters

wow i really want to try contest out serena said

well they hold them in kanto,johto,hoenn,and in sinnoh

wow really yeah serena you will make it pass the Appel round because showcase and contest are simmler but my friend may and dawn can help you inprove your contest battle wow ash

around this rime a contest is held at ash mom hotel ballroom gary said you should enter you just need to go get a kanto contest pass

wow thanks

 **later that night...**

everyone was asleep soon gary walked upstairs and walked in to ash room and saw ash was asleep gary changed and joined ash gary pulled ash close and gary soon Gary fell asleep

 ** _the next morning..._**

gary was already awake so was Serena so was ash mom and ash bonnie clemont and calem we're we're still asleep it was about 10:30

soon ash smelles food and he woke up and noticed Gary wasn't in the bed with him ash got oit of the bed and he got dressed in some blue basketball shorts

ash _noticed he needed his mom to wash him some muscle shirts_

so he walked downstairs with out a shirt on good morning ash morning mom morning ashy good morning ash Serena said

dear may max dawn and brock will be at professor oaks around noonish cool ia brock staying here yes he is dear and may and max and dawn cheaked in last night ok soon ash herd a knock on the door delia went to go open the door thair grace was come on in grace

Serena your mom here oh hi mom

mom can i ask do you know about Pokemon contest yes i sure do dear thair verry poupler in kanto well i want to start compeateing in them

Serena i think that a good idea thair one coming to pallet town in a week you should enter woon grace and Serena enterd the kitchen Serena saw everyone was awake

hey everyone come eat

ash i will be at work ok yes Serena i am leaving for johtom tommrow night so you and calem take care bye mom ash said ok mom bye

 ** _later that afternoon_**

hey guys we have to meet professor oak soon clemont bonnie Serena and gary walked downstairs everyone ready

Pikachu jumped on ash sholder Umbreon was walking beside gary so ash what do you think professor oak want to see us for well who knows i cant wait to see may max and dawn you never told us about dawn it better if you meet dawn but she amazing

hey ash i never met may or max gary said oh yeah when i got back you we're going to sinnoh right and so was i wow we had aready parted in lavender town you will really likw may and max

soon they reached the oak lab hey Gramps we're here oh hi gary your grandpa in the back with brock dawn may and max thanks everyone this is tracey he is also one of my friends and old traveling companians me and misty met him in the orange island ash said hi im Serena im calem bonnie my name im clemont nice to meet you

soon they got to the back of the lab ash saw a blue haired girl with a piplub

HEY DAWN

she turned around hey ash it been along time they highfived each other

reminber when i told you we knew a piplub everyone this is the piplub i was talking about

piplub hi piplub lonh time

guys this is dawn i travled with her threw two regions threw sinnoh and unova

well ash what about me MAYY AND MAX

ash saw may look had changed she had a red head band and a red tank top with her bluejean shorts and max had on a green and white t-shirts with shorts

it so good to see you guys wow you guys don't know gary

wiw your professor oak grandson hi im max i have red all your artices even your most recent one about mega evloution is it true the finale evluved form of ralce can mega evloive yes

hey max me and gary grew up together me gary calem and max we all grew up together gary was my first rival wow so cool . ahh ash gary you guys are here pleasw have a seat

why did you want to see all of us professor.

well as you know thw Pokemon summer academy is starting in two weeks and of course you calem gary may max bonnie serena dawn clement and kids from different region will be attending i was wondering if you guys had friend's that would like to attend

 _ash thought for a second_

professor how will they know well ash i am glad you asked i will send them a letter and also a email

can we all invite some of our friends to come Serena asked please do professor oak said

hey dawn you should invite kenny and barry good idea and i guess paul can come ash said great i will send them a letter

 _serena was thinking_

hey Serena what about terineo shanna and trevor good idea ash also sawyer amazing i will send thair letters to professor sycomore

also dawn your mom will be teaching the Pokemon coordinator class right yes professor she will ok and Serena your mom has agreed to teach the younge kids bonnie age ryhorn raceing yes that right professor

 _ash had a few of his other friends in mind and soon told the professor_

hey professor thair lyra and cory and cassie and morrsion and Richie and bianaca ok i will send them out

well professor we should get going hey dawn may max wanna come with sure ash

why don't i make lunch for everyone

mmm brock cooking i sure have missed it may said

everyone soon got back to ash house

heyay dawn can i ask you two a favor yeah sure

so Serena want to enter contest for the first time but she has no idea how Pokemon contest battle woek can you guys show her

sure ash we will be happy to show Serena yeah no problem yeah tell her to meet is at the pole center tomorrow

ok I have to take Pikachu thair to get a cheak up anyway

 _serena saw how close may and dawn were to ash and she started to get jellous_

ash walked inside hey Serena can ee talk sure ash so i wa talking may and dawn about the contest they agreed to help you

wow really yes really meet them at the Pokemon center tommrow

ok thanks ash anything i can do to help Serena

hey guys come eat brock said soon everyone ate. soo brock do you remember paul yeah the guy who wouldn't treat his Pokemon right and he had this huge crush on you and you beat him in the sinnoh leauge yeah i reminber

wait paul hated me

no he had this big crush on you dawn said

no he didn't guys stop putting stuff in my head

 _gary was starting to get mad_

guys can we talk about something else please

sure ash what ever you say

 ** _later that evening..._**

brock was asleep on the couch and may max and dawn we're back at the hotel and everyone else were asleep hey gary don't be mad i love you i know ashy-boy so are we going to see ashley at the academy

 _ash blushed_

why it would turn me on i know about you cross dressing silly so what do you say

fine but if my friends ask you dared ne too

ok ashy soon ash feel asleep

 ** _3 days later.._**

ash was awake along with gary and calem

hey i wonder if iris and cilan got the professor email or letter yeat ash they probably did you nevet know they could be on the next flight out of Thair region gary said

 ** _in unova.._**

in the village of dragons the village elder was looking threw the mail and saw a letter had came for iris so the elder walked to iris house and knocked on the door and iris answerd the door oh hi elder this letter came for you from the kanto region

thank you elder

 ** _to iris_**

 _we are having a summer academy in the kanto regin a boy named ash kechum told is you like dragon type pokemon and the dragon master and elite four member of Kanto will be in attendance at this summer academy so if you would like to join us it will be takeing place at the borading school in pallet town it will start in one week and will last 2 weeks sincerely - professor oak_

wow im im headed to kanto i have to contact cilan

 ** _in strition city..._**

hey cilan a letter from the kanto region came from you chille said kanto could ot be from ash cilan said

cilan opend the letter

 ** _to cilan_**

 _we herd tou are a Pokemon conasuier and are also the strition gym leader i am holding a Pokemon summer academy and would love for you to attend it starts in one week and last dor two weeks it will take place in pallet town bording school sincerely professor oak_

so cilan are you going yeah i am when are you leaving well tommorow maybe i can see ash ash lives in pallet town last time i was in kanto I didn't do much looking around

 ** _in sinnoh_**

in twinleaf town at kenny house kenny dear you got a letter from the kanto region

soon kenny opend the letter

 ** _to kenny_**

 _kenny we herd that your. a Pokemon coordinater and would like you to come to kanto to take part in the Pokemon summer academy and take part in the coordinator class the summer academy take place in one week and last for two weeks and it will be held at the bording school in pallet town_

 _sincerely professor oak_

dear are tou going to attend yeah mom i will be leaving in a few days

 ** _at barrys house..._**

barry tou have a letter here from the kanto region

coming dad soon barry opend the letter

 ** _to barry_**

 _i herd that you have won one leauge and want to train to your hearts contest ifso please come and attend my Pokemon summer academy it starts in one week aand last for two all string trainers will be rhair all of kanto elite four members will be thair it will e held in pallet town at the bording school hope to see you thair sincerely professor oak_

son are you going yeah dad i sure am thay great

 ** _in velstone city..._**

hey paul this came from you it from the kanto region thanks

paul opend the letter

 ** _to paul_**

 _we herd you like to battle strong trainers we will have elite four members and fontier brains and boy ash kechum here told me tou were strong please attend my summer academy it starts in a week it will last two weeks it will take place at the bording school in pallet town hope to see you thair_

paul cracked a smile

hey paul are you gonna go yes i am leaving in a few days

 ** _in kalos..._**

shanna showed teioneo and trever the letter she got from professor oak asking all three of thwm to come to pallet towm

 _hi i would love for tiereno trever and shannoa to come to pallet town and atrend my Pokemon summer academy it will last for 2 weeks and stary one 1 week from today hope to see you there_

we should go shannoa said im in so am i

 ** _back in pallet town_**...

it was almost 4 in the afternoon and ash was gonna take gary uo on his dare he had told Serena about him croas dressing and told everyone else as well but he couldn't wait to see the looks on his friends faces

 **to be contuied**


	5. chapter 5

about a week had passsd since ash been home professor oak told ash and the gang that everyone in unova and sinnoh and kalos got his letters serena was happy shanna might be coming but ash was alittle down because he didn't know how his old rival paul would act

it was morning time at the kectum household and ash and Gary were the olny two awake

hey ash something bothing you oh no just paul he use to be my rival and i just been thinking i don't think it was such a good idea to invite him

ash the summer camp starts next week calm down think about it as reuiniton with old friends your right gary wow we went to this camp when were just kids now were like 17 yeah i know what you mean don't forget you promise to dress up in your altet ego i will don't worry i will

 ** _later that afternoon..._**

everyone was awake and it was Monday afternoon and ash gary calem clemont max Serena bonnie dawn and may had to go to ash mom hotel for the Serena first contest

hey Serena we have to get to the contest hall so you can register what time does registration close

in one hour dawn says im compeateimg too leta goo ash

 ** _at pallet hotel..._**

we barely made it yeah thanks to dawn wow dawn so what ribbon will this be ribbon number 4 then it to the wallace cup we're ever thair holding it

Serena go registrar hi i would like to register may i see ur pokedex please

here you go

here you will need these and your kanto contest pass and ribbon case

what are these Serena asked it's a ball capsle and seal you place your pokeball inside the ballcapsle and put a seal on it and throw the pokeball serena picked the hert and bubble seal and and soon picked her new Pokemon pokeball and threw the pokeball squirtle let do this herts came out of the pokeball squirtle apperd

wow amazing serena said

so serena who will you be useing for the first round i wanna use squirtle and for your second round well sylvyon ofcorse

serena good luck thanks

hi and weclome to the pallet town Pokemon contest im your host maryen we have a whole bunch of coordinaters here compeating for his beautiful pallet town ribbion

let bring out our first contest it dawn from twinleaf town

ok piplub spotlight

dawn threw the pokeball and soon piplub came out of the pokeball srounded by hearts

use worldpool follw it up with bubble beam now use ice beam

everyone give it up for dawn

now our next contest is making her debeu and she is from right here in pallet town it Serena

squirtle apper

Serena threw the Pokeball and bubbles srounds Squirtle

use bubble now use ice beam now use quick attack

please give it up for Serena

that it now we will pick the lucky 8 that will move on two our second stage

wow Serena you were amazing wow you really think so yeah i know so

now we will reveal the 8 lucky coordinater who made it to the second stage thair all on the screan

i made it dawn said so did i Serena said now for the first roumd mach up

 ** _soon dawn and Serena were both in the finials battling for the pallet town ribbon_**

sylvyon lets go Serena threw the pokeball and hearts came out of the pokeball the hearts srounded the fariy type Pokemon

bunnery spotlight dawn threw the Pokeball bubbles srounded the Bunney Pokemon

thair are five minutes on. the clock alright battle begain

sylvon use dazzling gleam

bunnery use ice beam on the ground

use fariy wind and jum and spin

dawn point were taken away

bunnery use dizzy punch

sylvon use boom burst

dawn points we're taken away

that it the winner is Serena from pallet town also the winner of today Pokemon Compton get a Pokemon eeg

 ** _in the lobby.._**

ash dear oh hi Mom a boy named paul just cheaked in to the Pokemon center and he came here looking for you

looking for me paul did mom you gotta be kidding right

no dear he's in the restaurant ok i guess we can catch up come on guys

since everyone knew that ash and gary were a couple ash and gary we're holdings hands and ash saw a purple haired boy

HEY PAUL he looked up

hmmm

umm ok my mom said you were looking for me yeah i was paul looked down and saw he was holding hands with gary

 _paul immidely got jellous_

paul are you here for the Pokemon summer academy yeah well we have room at my house if you wanna come stay with us

serena nuges ash oh sorry guys this is paul

hi everyone

hi im serena bonnie my name hi im calem hi im clemont hi im max and im may and im gary

sure ash it beat staying by my self

ash i will see you tomorrow yeah ash we have to help professor oak out ok just call when your on your way guys

 ** _later_** ** _that evening_**

well guys the Pokemon academy starts in a week ash said yeah i wonder if we will have to stay in the dorms gary asked I don't think so i can always ask gramps hey were am i sleeping paul asked oh in the room with me and Gary if that ok i just have to go blow up the air mattress ash walked upstairs and pulled the mattress out of the hallway closet ash walked in to his room and started to blow up the mattress he soon oit some sheets and a blanket and a few pillows on thair for paul

ash soon walked downstairs ok all done we're your shower upstairs first door to your right thanks ash soon ash and gary went upstairs

 ** _later that night..._**

everyone was asleep but ash and gary paul was fast asleep

ash was on his phone gary was doing some research soon ash was in the mood for a little fun ash soon closed gary laptop umm ash what are you doing ash kissed gary i want you right now gary ash slipped his hand inside gary pajama pants and startes to rub gary member gary was getting turned on

ok maybe we can fool around but dont be loud

 _ash looked over at paul and saw he was sleeping_

just muffel me with your hand

gary soon put his laptop away and got down to business gary took off ash shorts and saw he had on no boxers or panties

 _gary was trying to be as quite as a church mouse_

gary placed a finger on the outside of ash wet clit and started to rub it and tease it ash moned softly soon gary stuck his finger inside ash wet clit _gary coverd ash mouth_ aah yelped in plesure gary was thrusting his finger inside of ash and he soon added a second finger

 _gary looked over to make sure paul was still asleep_

ash let out another mone fuck gary ash wisperd more please gary Gary pulled out his fingers

and pulld his shorts down and got ontop gary was rubbing ash wet clit with his now harden member ahh soon Gary started to push inside ash ash yelled Gary coverd ash mouth

gary started to thrust slowly and slowly and slowely

ahh go faster gary i want you to fuck me until i cant walk straight

ash your gonna wish you hadn't of said that tommorow gary soon obeyed

gary started to thrust faster and deeper and harder holy fuck Gary fuck my tight pussy yess give me all of it gary kept thrusting and thrusting

ahhh fuck im Cumming ash came on gary member but gary was still thrusting and thrusting

do you want me to stop no keep going please make me cum a second time ahh fuck yess right thair moree gary eas going deeper and faster soon ash wrapped his leggs around gary

soon ash was reaching another climax and so was gary

oh fuck gary i don't know if i can take much more gary was thrusting and thrusting deeper and harder oh fuck ash im cumming gary shot his cum inside ash soon ash came all over gary manhood gary soon pulled out

you feel better ashy yeah gary threw ash his shorts

ill be back ok

 ** _the next morning..._**

gary herd his phone ring he looked at it

 ** _incoming call from Gramps_**

hello gary said in a sleepy voice

 _gary can you and ash meet me at pallet highschool/bording school_

do we need to bring the whole gang

 _no no no just you too_

ok what time

 _1:30_

ok gramps bye

gary got up out of bed and grabed his cloth and walked to the restroom

 ** _10 minutes later.._**

gary walked downstairs good morning mrs kechum oh gary call me delia ok is ash awake no hes still asleep we had a long night last night i know i was home last night

 _gary blushed_

dear it ok i know how ash feels about you i know you feel the same way about ash delia told gary

 _gary smiled_

thanks what would you like for breakfast ill take some pancakes

comeing right up

 ** _upstairs..._**

ash herd his phone ring he looked at it

 ** _incoming call from misty..._**

hello ash said in a sleepy voice

 _ash wake up im outside_

ash looked over and saw paul was still asleep and gary wasn't in bed

misty my mom probably awake and i know gary is bitch just walk in the house you ant no stranger ash yelled threw the phone

 _ok calm down i will see you soon bye_

ash decided to get up so as he was getting out of bed he fell

 _paul aoon herd something or someone fall and got up to investigate_

wow ash are tou ok yeah I just lost my balance im fine don't worry come on my mom probably cooking breakfast your gonna love her cooking paul noticed ash was walking funnie soon the two were downstairs

ash tou didn't have to yell at me you little twerp

sorry but you always ask that same question every time it stupid let just go eat i don't wanna fight soon Serena walked fown stairs to see ash talking to a red haired girl

hey ash can we talk about us for a sec

ok what about us misty grabs ash hands and says we'll you Know how i feel about you yeah were friends

no ash i like you

 _Serena was inshock when she herd that she was ok eith ash snd Gary beaing together because since they were kids they always had a thing for each other but she couldn't hide her feelingd from ash ehen it came to misty no_

sorry Misty im in a happy comited relationship with gary im really sorry i just never really likrd you like that

i understand come on let go eat before we have to go meet up with professor oak

ok soon ash and misty walk in to the kitchen

here eat guys gary placed a plate in front of ash misty and paul thanks gary who cooked your mom did

paul took a bite wow this is better then reggie food

shut up and eat hey ash i just got a email from dora she need more data on mega evloution

ok but the olny mega stone we have are Blastoisenite and Charizardnite yes and no

spill it gary ok so i also found these while in geosench town but i don't know what Pokemon thair for hmmm

this one could be for a septile ash you might be right

umm guys what are you talking about oh sorry paul can we show him sure i don't see why not come on gary ash and paul walk out back

ash grabbed a pokeball from his pockett

septile i choose you a gleam of lighf came from the Pokeball out poped the grass type

here the stone thanks ash places the stone on septile

septile mega evloue

paul lets battle sure cyntaquill stand by for battle

when did you catch a cyntaquill i was recently in johto

septile bullit seed

use flame weel

now use pound

use tackle

block it

use leaf blade and follow it up with leaf storm

use flamethrower

now use soler beam

cyntaquill has fainted

i got the data that for helping is out paul yeah anything i can do

 _paul hated that ash was dateing somone else but he was just happy to be around ash_

hey ash have you herd from your brother no red hasn't texted im hopeing he will come to the academy he is one of the previous kanto champs yeah i know

 ** _later that afternoon..._**

ash gary misty and paul met professor oak at pallet highschool

hey professor what up ahh ash my boy the school is letting us use the campous for both parta and i was wondering since people started to arrive can tou help cheak them in both you and gary wait but the academy doesn't start for another 4 days

i understand that but 6 people have aready arrived ok sure professor do we have to stay in the dorms professor i would like it if you did and reminber each team must have a Pokemon name and must have uo to 5 people in the group

paul gary wanna help me sure so let's think of a name for us like

team squirtle gary suggested

yeah so olny five people hmm

how that for our team great Paul said soon they walked to the front of the school and he saw a few faces he knew

EVERYONE LINE UP OVER HERE TO GET YOUR ROOM ASSIGNMENT AND TEAM NAME GARY ANNOUNCED

soon everyone was in a line

ash looked up and saw kenny dawn rival hi ya kenny your on team eevee here

next

soon ash came across another familiar face it was iris umm hi ya iris long time ash here you go team eevee with kenny let catch up later

next

next ash saw dawn old rival urslea eaa hi i can put you on tean glaceon please stand over thair

next

ash saw drew may old rival well hi ya ash drew how did you here about this i got a letter here team eevee

next

ash what team am i in may said to her friends here on team eevee you did that on purpose ash kechum

next

ash looked up he saw cilan hi cilan it sure had been awhile he you go team eevee

 **team eevee**

 **iris**

 **cilan**

 **kenny**

 **drew**

 **may**

next

ahh max your on team glaceon with ursela here your keycard

next

calem your also on team glaceon

next

bianica on team glaceon

next

ash looked upnand saw his brother RED YOUR HOME yeah i am here yeam glaceon

 ** _team glaceon_**

 ** _red_**

 ** _bianca_**

 ** _calem_**

 ** _max_**

 ** _urserla_**

everyone was soon cheaked in wow that was alot of work

HEY ASH WAIT UP are you coming home red yeah i am cool we're are your friend back at the house and Misty is at professor oaks thank god dude she stilk crushing on you after all these years yeah

soon the kechum bous reached thair house

hey guys this is my brother red

hey serena calem long time hi im bonnie im clemont im paul hi

well i wanna shower and sleep wait your gonna have to sleep with mom

ok red walked upstairs and into his room to grab some pajamas

 ** _downstairs..._**

hey is your sister coming ash Serena asked tbh i have no idea but i know my dad will be home for two weeks from the indigo platoio when was the last time you saw your dad hmm before i left for kalos and i saw him a bunch of times while in unova

ash your dad is the champion of kanto

paul spit out his water wait yur dad is the current champion of kanto

yeah he is

ash herd his phone go off

 ** _leaf_**

 _hey im om my way back to your house_

hey ash who texted Serena asked oh leaf did ahe said she on her way back over here oh ok

oh ok ash herd the door open ash dear im home hi mom your brother stopped by the hotel is he home yeah hes in the shower well i will get started on dinner for you kids ash mom walks in the kitchen

soon red walks downstairs hey how long are you home for uhhhh about a few weeks well i am going to go take a shower gary said um ok

boys come in the Kitchen please the two kechum brother got up and walked to the kitchen yes mom i just got a call from your sister she might be abale to make it home for the Pokemon summer academy wow really yes and i talked to professor oak he said yall Don't have to stau at the school of you don't want to ok so we will just stay at the house but we do have to get up early everyone agreed

 ** _later that night..._**

ash just got out of the shower and was walking in to his room he saw gary was on his laptop like normal but this time Paul was awake oh your awake yeah i couldn't sleep

well hey so we might have to do cheak ins again tommrow yeah didn't you say Serena invited some people from kalos yeah she did so my mom agreed to stay at the hotel with my dad so may and dawn can take her room and hey paul wanna come with us to breakfast in the morning sure sounds fun

ash just one question why are you wearing female pajamas

 _ash blushed in embarrassment_

goahead tell him

well i like to cross dress and i also have female parts

 _paul blushed_

im sorry i never told you it ok ash

why don't we all get some sleep yeah i agree

 **ro be continued**


	6. chapter 6

the next morning gary was awake and downstairs wirh delia helping her make breakfast ash it day

soon red was awake morning mom what for breakfast what would you like dear umm whatever fine

soon red saw he thought his sister until he realized it was ash

umm ash you know we have to cheak people in today right yes i do so you know what to call me

ok ashley

soon paul walked downstairs and saw a girl umm you must be ash sister right hi im paul

paul it me ash wow you look like a real girl no joke i thought you we're someone's else

thanks lets go eat

here kids ash mom had a feast for the kids she had made sausage bacon eegs strawberry and blueberry pancakes kids eat up

hey mom when dad coming from the indigo paltiou oh in 2 days but we will be staying at the hotel

ok mom soon the kids started to eat wow mom i sure have missed your cooking

 ** _later that afternoon..._**

everyone was awake and ash Serena paul calem red and gary went to pallet highschool while bonnie and clemont stayed behind

hi professor ahh Ashley good to see you

 _the professor knew Ashley was ash_

well same thing as yesterday ok professor but i believe dawn mom will be checking in soon so can you have her meet me at my lab sure professor

and reminber what i told you and gary i would like you to use your other Pokemon that i have been keeping for you even tell your brother that ok professor i sure will

wait how many Pokemon do you have paul asked well we can go see them after we're done with cheakins

soon ash and the gang walked to the front of the school

EVERYONE PLEASE LINE UP OVER HERE TO GET YOUR POKEMON GROUP AND ROOM KEY GARY ANNOUNCEMED

hi what your name yellow your on team Bulbasaur

next

ash saw it was Trever umm let's see looks like your on team torchic

next

ash saw terineo your on team torchic here your key card

next

ash saw shanna team torchic

next ash saw his friend sawyer he yelled an said is this pallet town umm yes does ash kechum live here yes im his sister but let get you cheaked in your on team torchic

next

ash saw serena rival mittete umm team torchic

 _serena yelled that was mittese_

 ** _team torchic_**

 ** _miettite_**

 ** _trevor_**

 ** _shanna_**

 ** _tireneo_**

 ** _sawyer_**

next

ash saw a purple haired girl with a magauem cassy umm your on team bulbasaur

next

name hilda your on team Bulbasaur

next

ash saw brock hey did prof oak tell you to come cheak in yeah well i guess your on team Bulbasaur

next

ash georgia and he jumoed out of his seat ewww youuu your on team Bulbasaur

 ** _team Bulbasaur_**

 ** _geroiga_**

 ** _casey_**

 ** _brock_**

 ** _hilda_**

 ** _yellow_**

ash one of those girls you cheaked in is my ex gary wisperd to ash

witch one her name is yellow who her gary has was ponting at her yes she lives in vridian city and she super pissed i broke up with her

why did you break up with her well i was going to kalos for research and i just didn't trust here ohh shit she walking over here gary said soon yellow was infront of ash and gary umm can i help you noo i wanna talk to him she push ashley to the ground

red ran to ash side hey are you ok yeah im fine what the big idea knocking my sister over

well she was in my way what do you want yellow we're busy why dont we go do sum yellow was rubbing on gary

 _ash was getting jellous_

ash get involves hey back off he's mine get your hands off my man

you with him oh pleases

yellow she not lieing i been in love with Ashley since we're Little and im happy to call her my girl

what your jokeing the girl that dresses like a whore

 _ash was about to cry_

LEAVE NOW

soon yellow left ash are you ok gary said yeah im fine im gonna go home and change gary grabbed ash hand no your not you look beautiful i love you gary pulled ash in for a kiss

soon paul calem and serena joined gary and red

hey what happend my ex is what happend guys my grandpa put us in charge of the cheak in guys what are we gonna do

ash are you ok paul asked yeah im fine look let just finish checking everyone in

everyone walked back to the front of the school

who next

name

gold well your part of team cyntaquill here your room key

next

ash looked up and saw leaf hey girl your on team cyntaquill thanks ash

next

name well im jessliea your on team cyntaquill

next

name im burhendey your on team cyntaquill

 ** _team cyntaquill_**

 ** _gold_**

 ** _leaf_**

 ** _jessilea_**

 ** _burgendery_**

soon they we're done with sign ups guys can we just go home please ash is what yellow told yo getting to you

hey when we get home meet me upstairs gary wisperd in ash ear ok

gary who waa she Serena asked my last ex before ash here what happen i met her in unova while doing some research for professor junofor and it just so happen she was from kanto and we hit it off and her mom was the new vridian gym leader and we never had sex or nothing like that bitch but i would never hurt ash i olny wanna make him happy gary was telling his friends

 _when paul herd that he smiled_ _aslong as ash was happy paul thought_

anyways back to yellow almost a year ago i broke up with her because i was leaving for kalos and i also broke up with her because she was super clingey and obsessive

but i also found out ash was in kalos from gramps and we ran in to each other quite a few time

wow soon everyone was back at ash house

hey ash reminber what i told you ok ash walked straight upstairs

what wrong with ash i told him that me and him would talk about what happened when we got homr gary explained to everyone i can make dinner Serena said go talk to him he looked really happy just beaing himself Serena told Gary

soon Gary walked upstairs and in to ash room he saw ash still in his female clothes

hey ash yes im really sorry Gary walked over and huged his boyfriend

do i really look like a whore no you look beautiful ash i love you i don't say it much but i really do love you ash

i love you to gary

gary pulled ash in for a kiss

 _gary wantes this moment to last alittle longer_

gary deepend the kiss and started to begg for entrance in to ash mouth

gary broke the kiss and places his lips on ash neck and started to leave bite marks

ahh gary gary bitte down hard ash yelped in both pain and plesure

ash started to feel himself get wet

he started to tugg at Gary shirt so gary took his shirt off and started to kiss ash

it your turn to lose a article of clothing ash took off his shirt

Gary was feeling on ash stomach working his way up his stomach until he made his way to ash bra strap and he unsnaped it his bra soon feel and ash beautiful c sized breast we're revled

 _paul was just walking in to the room when he saw what was going on_

oh guys im sorry ash put his hand over his breast to covor them

im sorry i thought y'all we're just talking

 _Gary got a idea_

hey ash wanna have some fun with paul gary wispeed in ash ear

umm are you ok with that sure i never had a threesome

hey paul wanna join us

 _paul was confused and excited_

sure paul walked over to the bed

ash what wrong oh im just alittle shy

ash you don't have to be shy it just me paul

soon ash took his hands away from his breast

gary rubbed his finger across ine of ash nipples and swiftly licked it he soon took ash nipple in to his mouth

ahh mm

soon paul took his long finger and was rubbing ash nipple with his finger he soon gave it a swift lick and started to suck on it

mm ahh

gary took his mouth away from ash breast and was working his way down gary lifted up ash skirt and he pulled thoes blue lacey panties aside gary bought his face to ash wet clit and gave it a swift lick ash let out a quite mone gary started licking more faster soon Gary stuck a finger inside ash and took his face away

paul took his mouth away from ash breast and pulled his pants and boxers down ash saw paul member and grabs it with both his hands and pumps it a few times and soon ash takes just the tip in to his mouth and start sucking on just the tip

paul let out a low growl

soon ash takes some more of paul member in to his mouth ash started to suck faster and harder and started to bob his head up and down ash was makeing sounds with his mouth

soon paul was reachinh his climax so he took his member out of ash mouth and came all over his breast

oh god gary moree ash was close to hia climax oh fuck gary im cumming

ash came all over gary hand

gary took off his pants and boxers while ash knew what he was implying so he wrapoed his two hands on gary member and pumped it a few times

while paul pulled ash closer and stuck a finger inside of his hairless wet clit

ash yelped in plesure but ash soon took the tip of Gary member in his mouth

paul was thrusting his finger in deeply

ahhhh fuck ash thought

paul soon bought his face to ash wet clit and started to suck on it

oh fuck ash was thinking

ash took more of gary into his mouth and started to suck and bob on it

Gary growled in plesure

gary could feel his bulid up ash im cumming gary shot a load in ash mouth ash swollowed it all

ash let out a loud mone oh fuck more

 _gary saw why_

paul started to suck faster and faster oh fuck paul im cumming

ash came all over paul face paul kissed ash ash could tase himself inside of paul mouth

Gary handed paul a bottle what this for you will see

it was lube

gary picked ash up and wisperd in his ear paul gonna fuck your tight ass now

 _ash was both excited and nervous_

ok

paul put some of the sticky substitute on his fingers and he fot closer to ash soon he stick one finger inside ash ass ash felt discomfort soon he stuck another finger inside him ash felt a little better soon he stuck the final finger inside him ash let out a brethey mone

soon paul took his fingers out and put some of that sticky substitute on his member and placed his member at ash rosy entrance soon paul was pressing inside him

ash was grabbing the sheets ash i can stop no keep going paul kept going until he was all the way in

aah gave paul a nood so he could start moving

paul started to thrust slowly and slowely and slowely

paul go faster please

paul started to thrust faster and faster and faster and faster

soon paul was at his limit and pulled out and came all over his breast

gary picked ash up and soon he was rubbing his member on the outside of his wet clit and soon gary was pushing in ash yelped ohh fuck

Gary was thrusting slowely and slowely

gary fuck me till i can't stand straight

Gary start to thrust faster and faster and faster oh fuck gary fuck me oh yes

he was thrusting faster and harder oh fuck gary tame me please

oh fuck gary im cumming ash came all over gary member gary and gary shot his load inside ash

 ** _later that night_**

ash Paul and gary we're still awake sorry we asked you to join Gary told paul it fine i didn't mind at all ash walked in the room ugj im tired so tommrow we don't have to do cheak in no new people have arrived gary told ash amazing maybe i could go catch up with iris or maybe cilan or barry ive never met them yoh reminber barry yall battled in the sinnoh leauge ok ash im too tired im going to bed yeah im tired too ash said soon ash and Gary were cuddled up with each othor and soon they we're asleep

 ** _the next morning.._**

gary woke up and saw it was olny 9 in the morning and decided to go take a shower so he get up out of bed and walks to the restroom and turns on the shower and gary get undress and steppes in the shower

ash and paul we're still asleep 5 minutes later ash herd his phone ringing so he looked at it

 ** _incoming call from_** **_mom_**

yes mom ash said in a sleepy voice

 _dear i have to go get yoir dad and i didn't get a chance to make breakfast_

that ok mom Serena will cook

 _ok dear_

ok mom bye

ash soon got out of bed and walked downstairs

soon garu was also downstairs

hey ash want some breakfast yes i do im starving soon Serena walked downstairs

morning hey Serena gary makeing breakfast wait he can cook yup he can

here guys eat up so ash what the plan foe the day well i wanna go see some of my old friends i use to travel with ash said and i need to train

why don't we go to the river then all of us me you dawn may max Serena clemont bonnie calem and paul and brock

sure red probley gonna stay home anyway

i can call iris and ask if ahe want to come

she alot like misty but she doesn't have a crush on me

well text them and ask them if they wanna come sure gary

 ** _later that afternoon_**...

both Iris and barry agreed to go to the river with ash and the gang clemont and Bonnie and redwe're going to stay behind so olny Serena calem max bonnie dawn may gary ash iris and Barry and brock we're going swimming

so they said that they would meet is by the route sign everyone ready yeah soon gary ash serena calem brock max may dawn and paul left the house

so who iris everyone asked well brock aftet we went our sepreate ways

that wen i went to unova and met iris and cilan iris is like misty in a way she would always call me a little kid and stuff and she want to be a dragon matsrr and cilan omg he's alot like brock but he doesn't fall over any prettu girl that is he loves to cook and he wanted to be the best Pokemon consouier

and what about barry serena and calem asked

well both me brock and dawn knew Barry he's a goofball and he would bump in yo me every time we met he always clames he was going to fine me

everyone soon met up with barry and iris

hi ash hey iris long time we're axew

axew poped out of iris hair

hi everyone im iris and this is my parnter axew

ok so we're barry hey out of my way barry bumps in to ash

alright what was the big idea of getting in my way like that im am going to fine you big time now pay up in 10 second

hey it ash hi ya barry

guys these are my friends of course you remember brock and dawn and paul

hi in Serena and im calem hi im max and im may and im iris and im gary

well lets get to the river ash said

soon they arrived at the river why don't i gey started in lunch brock said

ok hey let's let our Pokemon out yesh good idea

ash threw five pokeballs a gleam of light came out out poped

godera, septile, Charizard,squirtle, halaucha

gary threw 4 pokebslls a gleam of light came out and out poped

elictivre, Blastoise,sizor, Umbreon,

iris threw 4 Pokeballs a gleam of light came out out poped

emloga,dragonnite,extadrill, gabite

wow iris you caught a new Pokemon yeah i did

last one in is a lost lugia Barry said so gary are we going to talk about last night

im sorry i just thought

wait im not mad i liked it i would do it again gary asked it was fun

really ashy yeah

 _paul was thinking about last night how he had sex with ash and he wanted more moment like that_

paul was pushed in the river

hey no fair well dont sit on the edge of the river bank ash said paul reached out and grabed ash hand and pulled him in to the river

hey not fair paul you started it

 _gary saw how much fun ash was having it reminded him of when they we're kids_

soon ash got out and joined gary

hey i been thinking maybe every so offen we should have paul or maybe Serena join us when we you knoe

your sereous im not talking about all the time just sometims

yeah I'd like that our sexlives would never be boring

come on lets go for a swim ash pulls garys arm ash jumps in the water

gary get in sure ash gary soon jumps in

ash started to splash gary

oh two can play at that game gary started to splash ash

 ** _to be contuied_**


	7. chapter 7

they had a wonderful day ans it was later that evening it was the day before the Pokemon and delia was in the kitchen prepareing a meal for the tired out teens ash was in the shower gary was asleep on the couch and serena and calem were out back training thair pokemom and Brock was on the phone with misty soon serena and calem walked inside mrs kechum were ash oh dear call me delia and he's in the shower kids go wake gary up dinner will be ready soon calem went to go wake gary up and soon ash walked downstairs hey mom your cooking sure smells good well sit down wll of you dinner is ready delia said dear your dad is teaching battle class tommrow yes mom i know

 ** _the next morning..._**

ash herd his alarm going off like crazy ash soon dissmissed his alarm and went to go wake gary up and paul hey guys it time 6:09 we ha e to be at the je professor lab at 7

ash walked to serena and bonnie room hey serena bonnie walke the heal up it 6 something

ok ash he soon walked to his brother room to wake yhe guys up hey calem red clemont wake up

ash walked back to his room so he could get dressed he saw gary and paul were dressed and they were walking downstairs soon ash walked back into his room and he got undressed and he soon put on a bra and a pair of panties and sone long black socks and a black skirt and a blue tank top and a raven black wig and put it up in one ponytail and put on his indigo leauge hat and pit on some shoes

ok guys im ready ash said soon serena and bonnie were downstairs with everyone else

lets go gary said soon they left the house and they were at professor oaks lab hi professor why did u want us to meet you at ur lab and not at the school that simple i need u to pick out the Pokemon u will be useing today

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Charizard**

 **quliva**

 **septiel**

 **hercross**

here you are and gary

here you are i will see you kids at the school bye gramps smell ya later

they soon reached the school and everyone was about to split up well bonnie ur in classromm C battle class is class A and coordinater class is right next door class B

soon ash gary clemong calem and paul walked into classroom A

WAIT DAD hi dear oh wai mom told me u would be teaching this class oppies please have a seat class our lesson will start with

does anyone know who the 3 unova starters are

yes ashley

 **tepping, Oshawott, and snivy**

that is correct do you have any of thoes Pokemon yes i do dad but thair back at professor oaks omg i am so sorry i am late did i miss anything a female voice said WAIT DAD yes dear please have a seat

what are the 3 starters of the kalos region

yes clemont

 **frokie, fennken, and chespin**

correct do you have one of thoes Pokemon yes i do may we see it please

chespin come on out a gleam of light came from the pokeball out came the grass starter

vlass this is one of the 3 kalos starters alright class that will be all for today

 ** _class dissmissed_**

and Brock, Calem, Ash, Gary, Serena, May, Dawn, Max, Clemont and Bonnie have met up for thair last class and it was with professor oak

hi class I am professor oak and this is my assistant Tracey and does anyone know the 3 starter Pokemon that new trainers receive in the kanto region

 ** _M_** ** _ax, Ashley, Iris, Cilan raised thair hands_**

yes Max squirtle Bulbasaur and Charmander

right and who knows the final evlouved from of the three starter Pokemon

yes Gary

Charizard Blastoise and venusauer

correct

now does anyone in this room have any of thoes Pokemon fully evloued or not raise your hand

 **Gary** **May and Ash raised their hands**

May Ashley and gary will you please show them to us sure thing

lets go out on to the battlefield so you guys can show us soon the class was on the battlefield

May went first

vensaur lets go May threw the pokeball and a gleam of light came out soon the grass starter appered

 **next**

lets go Charizard ash threw the pokeball and a gleam of light came out and the fire/flying starter appered

 **next**

go Blastoise Gary threw the pokeball and a gleam of light came out and and the water starter appered

thank you May Ashley and Gary now who knows what mega evloution is

yes gary it a strong bond between trainer and Pokemon

correct

who here has wintenss mega evloution

 **Ash** **Gary Paul Calem Serena raised thair hands**

ok Gary please come up here and show everyone what a megaring and a keystone is

Gary walkes to the front and puts up his arm this is a mega ring also known as a keystone and the Pokemon has a simner stone but it's called a megastone soon Gary touched his finger to his keystone Blastoise mega evloue lights and beams spread to Blastoise and soon Blastoise form changed dramatically

 _the class was in shock but not Serena, May, Max, Ash, Clement, Calem, dawn, or Brock because they have all seen it done before ash even had a mega ring_

who else here has a mega ring ash said i do he touched his keystone

Charizard mega evlouve beams of light started to spred to Charizard and soon Charizard changed into Charizard x

why is Charizard black iris asked well that something we haven't figured out as of now Charizard has two mega froms depending on what color Charizardnite you fine the black or the orange gary announced

who knows what the stone for vensauer is called the professor asked yes may

vensauernite

 ** _class dissmissed_**

hey gary ash may i talk to you for a few minutes please professor oak said sure what up gramps

can you ask dora if she can come and present some of her data on some of the recent mega evloution for the academy i think the kids would really like that

yeah gramps i will call her when we get home

soon everyone Meetup ash calem paul gary Serena Brock may max bonnie clemont and may

hey everyone how was the first day of the Pokemon summer academy wow the coordinator class was amazing Serena said you know that my mom dawn said

may amd Serena we're in shock

wow she your mom your mom is a top coordinator yes she is dawn said so ash are you gonna dress like that tommrow gary asked his boyfriend no im not i am going to wear my regular clothes ash told his boyfriend

ok lets get home Gary said soon Ash Gary Calem Serena clemont Bonnie Paul and Brock said their goodbye to may may cilan iris dawn and Barry

soon the gang was walkin home so ash how do you know that many ppl Serena well i have been to alot of regions ash told serena soon they reached ash house and ash walked upstairs to go take a shower ash first walked in to his room and got undressed and wrapped a towal around him and he walked out of gis room and was walking in to the restroom until he noticed that Gary was getting undressd and he was getting in the shower ash decided to join gary and also to have a little fun ash walked over to the showr and pulled the shower cuttern back and gary jumped oh god ash u scared the living day light out of me what do u need ash droped the towal that was around him ummm can i shower with u ash said blushing

 _gary knew what ash wanted and gary intended to give it to him_ _all 8 inches_

sure ashy anything u want gary said with a devlish grinn ash soon stepped in to the shower im sorry Gary no worry ashy gary was rubbing ash back with a loufa mmm hey ashy what the real reason u snuck in this restroom gary wispers in ash ear

 _ash blushes_

umm well

does my little ashy-boy need my help

 _ash got even redder_

yes please I'd be happy to help gary pulled ash in for a deep kiss and ash wrapped his arms around gary neck soon Gary broke the kiss and he made ash wrapp his legs around him soon gary pulled ash back in to the kiss and ash got lost deep in the kiss soon gary broke the kiss and started to kiss down ash chest and he made his way to one of ash perfect c sized breast gary soon took ash left nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it gentley soon gary removed his mouth and started to kiss down ash body until he got to ash moist clit and gary stop

and he placed his finger on the outside of ash clit and started to tease it alittle bit ash let out a shy mone not loud enough for gary to hear it sson gary started to push his finger inside of ash ash soon yelped in plesure gary started to thrust his finger inside ash moist wet clit and gary took out. his finger and placed ash on the edge of the shower and bought his face to his clit and started to suck on his clit oh god gary mote i need you right now ash yelled gary started to thrust his toung in and out of ash oh fuck me Gary i can't wait much longer as gary was still teaseing ash he started to play with his nipples to get more pleasure oh fuck yes gary im going to cum ash came in gary face

gary pulled ash closer and started to rub his member on his clit and soon gary starts to push in side ash and he was soon all the way inside ash

soon gary started thrusting slowely and slowely gary fuck me please i beg of u

gary soon started to speed up on his thrust oh fuck yes gary i need this gary was going faster and faster and faster and harder and harder oh yes gary i lovee. u oh fuck ash im close me too gary soon gary shot his sperm inside ash

 ** _downstairs_**

we're are ash and gary paul said ash is showing and gary probably cheaking in with dora delia told paul soon ash walked downstairs in his Umbreon pajamas

gary was also following him

so kids how was yalls first day at the Pokemon summer academy mom it was amazing dad class was amazing wow im glad to hear luna im glad u came home for this we're are you headed next

to hoenn to complite in the wallace cup

what the wallace cup Serena asked luna the walla e cup is for coordinates like me may and dawn

hey luna serena a coordinator too so u will see her at the wallace cup to wow looks like we're rivals

dear im home mom hi swettie we're are your brother's well red is out and ash is with gary ok what do you kids want for dinner

i want a chillie cheese burger ash said ok dear coming up

 ** _later that night..._**

delia was back at the hotel with ash dad and everyone was resting for tommrow class and ash was asleep and gary was awake and Gary was watching tv until he cuddled up to ash and fell asleep

 ** _to be contuied_**


End file.
